yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Olkov's Farm Part 2
Blood Beach (Japanese: ビーチでの災害 Bīchi de no saigai, Disaster at the Beach) is the second part of Olkov's Farm. It was one of many victims during the formatting of Vanalker Movie Hard Drive between June 4 and June 11, 2011, and the most "famous" one due to the fact that it being lost to history created a plot hole. Debuts * Chappy Berh Characters * Alkov Armiv * Olkov Armiv (not seen, only mentioned by first name as part of the series' title) Errors * A piece of savannah foliage was not removed as it was not noticed during the recording. * Vanalker right-clicks twice when trying to create an "earthquake", and again after the earthquake. * Towards the end, the zoo walls become visible. * The trees around the entrance to Repo Beach, the pirate ship and some other spots are set on fire after an earthquake. In Part 6, however, they are back to normal as if nothing happened. Technical description The video lasted for 3 minutes and 7 seconds. At 2:29, when the clip recorded after the pirate ship clip was shown (pirates are in iterieberre: the music that plays when the pirates are seen ends at 2:29), the music ended and the viewer would hear pirates being killed by the earthquake instead. Only when "To be continued" was shown would the music play again2th Series Man: There are no music 2:29-3:07, excluding the message at the end with music. I'm maded this . Clips used The following clips (which still exists) were used in it: * zt 2011-05-07 22-12-53-64.avi * zt 2011-05-07 22-13-25-10.avi * zt 2011-05-08 09-16-59-18.avi * zt 2011-05-08 09-19-03-12.avi * zt 2011-05-08 09-21-49-15.avi zt 2011-05-08 09-17-28-98.avi was skipped since it lasted 30 seconds and cuts off when it shouldn't. It shows Alkov entering the pirate ship, looking at all the stolen stuff that he is able to see. zt 2011-05-08 09-27-14-70.avi, zt 2011-05-08 09-27-29-85.avi and zt 2011-05-08 09-27-41-31.avi were all recorded on the same map as the other clips, and shows a person talking inside a room as Alkov enters to talk with him. YouTube description Olkov's Farm Part 2 (Lost, 2011-05-07-2011-05-08) thumb Features all the clips known to have been recorded for the video. The first clip starts out being obscured by the script. Did you watch Olkov's Farm? You thought I missed Part 2? No, I didn't, on May 7, 2011, I started recording Part 2 with the rest of the scenes the next day. On June 3, 2011, during the recording of Vabam Run, some virus messages appeared and they hacked into my hard drive where Part 2 and the others were located. The rest survived, but Part 2 didn't. The reason why I lost it is that I didn't want to put it on a USB, due to various reasons. The clips are still on my computer and here it is. The strings you see in the beginning are the name of it, the episode name for it and a swedish line about the story. Note: The scene where Alkov goes into the pirate ship wasn't part of the original video, but I included it because it is where Part 2 was recorded. The file description for the video here on this wiki has a description: The clips of the video. Notice that subtitles are included. A version without those and the pirate ship scene will be made. YouTube text Note: This part was made, but was lost once the computer removed it. The length of it seem to have survived into YaberOlan Wiki! It is 3:07. This pirate ship was destroyed by Olkov Armiv before Part 12. This is how the beach looked like before the pirates attacked it. The bench was also destroyed. The pirates did not destroy the lab, which is good! :) There are hidden things outside of Repo Beach. These computers are still there after the pirates have attacked the beach. And after this, the pirates remained after this, even in Return to Repo Beach, Project Cave and a few of the Zoo Tycoon RPG movies. This scene was deleted before Part 2 was made. But the clip still exists. Mistakes do appear. And no dead body. I got it after I made Olkov's Farm and A Good Day. I have no blood terrain, that's why I use that one. Everything is burning. In later movies, the fire is absent. Did a mistake here. Flames? They have no use at all on this beach. The zoo wall! Script Olkov's Farm Part 2 Blood Beach Den här gången besöker Alkov en strand. Han träffar Chappy Berh som sitter på en bänk. Alkov går sedan in i ett kontrolhus och pratar med Olkov. Efter pratet hör han ett ljud från en människa. Sen kommer pirater och dödar honom. De gör sen ett till slag oc h sen kommer Alkov och upptäcker att det är pirater. Han hittar piratskeppet vilket han såg tidigare när han skulle gå till kontrollhuset. Någonstans finn två skattkistor. Längd: 3:07 References